Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня Slightly cut
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want what he had left to leave him just like Lithuania did. Taking place during early WWII. My first APH fic, and not only that, it's angsty, so OOCness is possible. Drunk!Russia/Age 15!Latvia. CONTAINS YAOI & SHOTA!


I have NO idea who owns Axis Power Hetalia, but I don't, and I'm not making money from this story, so PLEASE DON'T SUE!

Thank you.

APHAPHAPH

Latvia was mind his own business in his room, when Russia sneaked in. "Latvia~!" He called out in a sing-song voice.

That voice made the small country tremble. "Y-Yes, Russia, sir? I-I've already done all of my ch-chores..."

"Yes, I know that. That's not why I'm here." He smiled a seemingly innocent smile.

"T-Then... May I help you with something else?"

Russia joined Latvia on the small bed, back first, with a soft "thud. " The smaller country could smell strong alcohol in Russia's breath without trying. Russia reached out to take the boy in his arms.

"S-Sir?"

"Shush, little Latvia..." The Russian nuzzled his face in the little one's hair. "You won't leave me, right? You will always be here with me..."

Won't leave? 'I know of Lithuania, but...'(1) "Wh-What happened to Estonia?"

"He's trying to avoid me as much as possible... Even you are trembling... What did I do wrong?"

Latvia could think of a lot of things. Of course, he didn't even want to go through them in his head, let alone his mouth.

"I'm still waiting for that answer, Latvia..."

"Uhm... Well... You're a very large country, and that intimidates people sometimes..."

"Just because I'm large doesn't mean I can't be gentle..." The putty-grey haired giggled a little. Latvia was having a hard time figuring out if the man was drunk or not- nobody could tell, it seemed. Sure, the strong smell of vodka was in his breath, but the smell always seems to be there.

"I can even show you..." He kissed the shell of the small country's ear. "... How gentle... I can be..." He kissed in between words, trailing them down from his ear, to his neck.

"R-R-Russia...?" The larger man trailed a hand up the smaller one's shirt, finding and pinching the little country's nipples while nibbling on his ear lobe. That made the smaller one jump by instinct. "Russia?"

"Shh..." Russia snaked his hand down into the smaller one's pants to undo them, earning a gasp.

"Russia, I... I-I don't want this..."

"But how am I supposed to show you just how gentle I can be?" Latvia didn't say anything. He couldn't. Not to him... Especially not if he didn't want this to hurt anymore then needed. Luckily, the man just chuckled. "That's what I thought."

Russia stuffed his thumb into the side of Latvia's pants and underwear to pull them off. Latvia just sat there and waited quietly, before that same hand began to fondle him, earning another gasp.

"R-Rus... Russia..."

"Does it feel good?" He licked the shell of the smaller one's ear.

"Uh... Ngh... Russia..."

"I think it's time for my turn." Latvia could hear the sound of a zipper unzipping, and the shuffling of clothes being moved off of the large body and onto the floor, but still keeping his shirt and scarf on. "If you don't want it to hurt as much as possible, then I suggest you suck on it, моя маленькая Латвия."*

"R-Russia?"

"Especially if you want me to be as gentle as possible."

"O-Okay..." The small country took as much as he could in his tiny mouth, and used his hands for what he couldn't get, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

"Это хорошо...*" He muttered before pulling the hair back.

"Lay down, face first, little Latvia." The small country complied. Russia towered over him. "Good boy..." He ran a cold hand over the one under him's head to push down on it- like he always did.

He was talking about being "gentle," but there was nothing gentle about the deep, quick thrust, making the little country scream in surprise. Sure, he was expecting it, and sure, it could have hurt a lot more. Fortunately, Russia went slowly at first, whispering on the other's ear.

"Don't be afraid, little one. You're very lucky. Do you realize what's going on outside? The world turned into a bloody massacre, genocide, homicide, suicide, all because of the depression, the war, and the holocaust- especially auschwitz."

Latvia's eyes widen in shock. "H-H-H..." He couldn't believe it. He heard of it, but he didn't think that anyone would be... Unhuman enough to kill that many people for no reason.(3) "Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, не так ли?*" He spoke in a Russian tongue just to be safe.

"Да,* and it was all started in Germany."

Latvia's breath quicken, not only because the speed of the thrusts also rose, but also because he heard Estonia talk about becoming allies with Germany before. "Ah!"

"I want to hear you say it." Russia kept on hitting that same spot over and over, earning a scream of pleasure each time. "Say "I'm lucky," but in Russian." He nibbled on the other's ear.

"Mh... Мне повезло..." Latvia said quietly. He thought it over a bit. He tried his hardest not to, but to on avail, he started crying.

"Why are you crying? Don't you like me?" Latvia expected to be hit by the Russian, but when no compact came, he screamed.

"Мне повезло! Mhe Я очень, очень повезло быть здесь!* Ah!" He wasn't sure what he was saying, but at the moment, he didn't care at all.

"Good boy... Ah..."

When Russia pulled out, he was clutching the younger nation close to him. When the smaller one was sure he was out, he tried wriggling his way out of the other's arms. When he did, and he stood up from the bed, a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me..." The Russian whispered.

"I-I'll be right back... I'm just going to turn off the light so I could sleep easier..."

"Latvija, es mīlu tevi...*" The smaller nation's eyes went wide when he heard his own tongue coming from the Russian's mouth, and what exactly he heard. He didn't know what to say back to him, so he turned the light off with a "click" before returning to bed, allowing himself to be clutched by the larger nation again.

"Спокойной ночи..."

The next morning, Latvia had to wriggle out of the Russian's grip again to do his chores, and by that, he stared out of the window and smiled gently, but also sadly.

"Latvia, what are you doing?" The voice startled him again, but he kept himself from shaking at the voice for once.

"Russia, good morning. Um... I was just thinking about what you said last night. And... Thank you... Thank you very much for, um... Protecting me from the war..."

"Why were you smiling when you looked outside? Are you going to run away like Liet?"

"Do you remember last night?" The smaller one replied with a question. When he could tell that Russia was thinking, he decided to say something that he said last night. "Я очень, очень повезло быть здесь..." I truly am, to be protected by a strong country..."

Russia hugged Latvia from behind, and the smaller one nuzzled again the strong arm. He wasn't sure if he would call it being "broken willed" completely. He was still sure, when the war was over, that he would leave, just like his older Baltic "brother."

But for now, he realized just how lucky he really is, and that made him happy.

* Translations

"моя маленькая Латвия"- "My little Latvia."

"Это хорошо"- "That's good."

"Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, не так ли?" - "You don't know that for sure, do you?"

"Да" - "Yeah"

"Я очень, очень повезло быть здесь" - "I am so, so lucky to be here"

"Latvija, es mīlu tevi" (Latvian) - "Latvia, I love you"

"Спокойной ночи" (Russian again) - "Good night.

All thanks go to Google Translate for the English-Russian and English-Latvian translations.

I should really write something about Walter, (France) just to have an excuse to use french...

(1) In the manga, he leaves Russia to work for America... Uhm, I guess that took place between before, and during early WWII, because Russia took him back when America was too poor from the depression. Thus, the time this fic takes place in. (Early WWII)

(2) This was cut out for the slightly-cutted version. Though small, it was still fairly... Discriptive.

(3) It was very common for people to deny the Holocaust, thinking that nobody would be sick enough to kill... What was it again? According to this site, and adding it all up- 94,540,000 bodies found. Infact, when people questioned Hitler's idea, he replied by asking "Does anyone remember..." Some genocide that I forgot the name to... .

(4) This was also cut out... Mainly because my question was answered.


End file.
